Under My Spell
by sparkleshadowcat
Summary: Ray tries to hypnotize Kai to prove something, but what happen when he has to face the consequence of his choice of orders. Kai/Ray Yaoi, don t like? Then don t read.
1. Hypnosis

**Hi! I been thinking about all my fics that I****´m are working on for some time now and none of them are soft kind. I have always admired people who can write a good romantic, and funny one-shot. So I will skip my profile text for a moment and try it out with my favorite couple from Beyblade! ^^ Be kind and tell me if it turned out good or bad! **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.**

**On with it, enjoy! ^^**

"Are you sure you don´t want to come with us Ray?"

Tyson asked as he was standing in the livingroom by the couch. The Bladebreakers had been staying in a hotel after winning yet another smaller tournament. With just a cuple of days left in the hotel before returning to Tysons home in Japan they had decided to go out for the night to have a good time. Only that Tysons plans on a full team night out had not been exactly as he planned as their stoic captain was making himself known with his usual absence and the tiger of the team was casually lying on the couch with a book of his, not really intrested.

"Another time, Im not really feel like going out tonight." The raven haried teen said and turned page of the book, therefore missing out the pout of his teammate.

"C´mon Ray! It will be fun, we are going to eat as much food we can find!" The world champion was showing with his hands in a kind of childished way of much he wanned to eat that night.

The tiger chuckled slightly and looked at him with his golded eyes. "That may work to convince you Ty, but not a good choice on the rest of us."

"I agree with him Tyson, and if he don´t want to, then he don´t need to." Max announced as he came out from his and Tyson's bedroom. "We can go anyway right, Ray will be fine here."

"Yeah, sorry you´ll miss this Ray, because its gonna be a great night! Bye!"

The door was slammed of course and the Chinese blader was left alone. He enjoyed the silence at first but was starting to get bored as one hour passed. He put the book on the table next to the couch and got up to walk around in the fancy suite.

The streetlights was shining through the windows and he could hear the heavy traffic from outside as he was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against his bed, eating on a sandwich and checked his luggage. After been traveling so much as they did, it was hard not to pick up some souvenirs on the way. He swallowed the last piece of the sandwiched and searched in the bag for more things that could entertain him until the team came back.

Soon he found an object that took his attention. He remembered to have been shopping in a old Chinese shop a cuple of days back and had bought the chain that held a silver coin on it. The memories of his and Lee´s childhood games had come to mind and he hadn´t been able to walk out without it.

He studied it. It was in a good condition even though it was a object that went very far back in time. Lee´s grandfather had told them stories that it had the power to hypnotize people. Lee and him had thought it was very intresting and had trying a dozens of time to hypnotize eachother and even if they never succeeded they had been sharing a couples of good laughs through the years.

After studied it for a while, he heard the door was opened and closed. Since it wasn´t many loud screams, jumping or yelling, he knew it was Kai. It didn´t took many seconds before the door to their bedroom was opened, reviling the captain in his usual serious expression.

"The others are out tonight." He simply said to the unanswered question. He knew as it was Kais work as captain to look after the members of the team. After all, Ray had been a captain too once.

"Hn."

Kai went over to his bed to lay down and looked up into the ceiling.

The room was silent until he looked over to his teammate who was looking at a object in his hand. He seemed deep in his thought, and even if Kai was Kai he still could be curious sometimes.

"What is that?"

Ray looked up at him with a surprised expression to the question, so Kai motioned to the chain.

"Oh, its a amulet I got from one of the Chinese shops from before. Lee and I used to play with these as kids. Guess I got a little nostalgic. It supposed to be used to hypnotize people...What?" He asked as Kai snorted.

"I didn´t think you believed in stuff like that."

"I guess you don´t. But it is a legend from my village."

Kai sat up in his bed and looked at him skeptically. "It´s a difference between legends and child stories. Have you ever actually seen it work?"

He smirked as Rays eyes fell to the floor. "I thought so."

Ray felt himself get annoyed. Who was Kai to judge his home village without a reason? It was none of his business. He got to his feet and made a dismissed noise. "well, you don´t have to believe it. Its my belief and Im not going to force it on you."

Kai watches his back as he left the room. And without showing it, he admitted that he had gone a little to far with the other. Ray was the only one on the team he could stand to be alone with. It was that who had been the main factor with the bedrooms choices. If Ray was mad at him, then it would be much harder to be on the team. Tonight he had been on his own for hours, and when he found the Chinese blader in the hotell room by himslef he had felt relived. And now he had screwed that up to.

He looked over to Rays bed and saw the chain. He had never belived in such things like hypnosis. But maybe...

The tiger was lying on the couch again glaring in the ceiling when suddenly his chain came into his view.

"Why are you going through my stuff?" he said as Kai leaned over him with a serious expression.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"I´ll give you one chance to get a apology if you can use this thing."

Ray got up and took the chain suspiciously. "You want me to hypnotize you?"

Kai shrugged. "You know I won´t lie about it. If it work, it will. If not, I will tell you."

The raven haired teen looked at the coin. This was his chance to prove to Kai that his clan wasn´t a fake in this matter.

"Fine."

After moving into the bedroom again Ray had Kai to sit in the middle of the floor in indianstyle. The tiger sat on his knees in front of him with the chain in his hand. He remembered to get himself calm so the effect would be more balanced.

"So what will you do?"

"I´m trying to think over what I will have you do. Something not so Kai-ish, so we know it works." He said with a smirk.

Kai crossed his arms. "Just remember, If you say something stupid, and it won´t work, you will get it back."

"Tss, maybe I will change you into a Max personality and let you stay like that. The team would be like new." He shoot back causing the other to glare slightly.

"Anyway." He continued. "I need you to relax. Or else it will be much more difficult."

The captain nodded. Ray held up his hand with the chain around his finger and he dropped the coin, making it swing back and forward before it stopped in front of Kai's eyes.

Slowly he started to move his hand from the left to the right, making the coin do the same. The movement was even.

"I don´t want you to look at the coin Kai. Look into my eyes." Rays voice was soft and calm making himself feel very relaxed. He looked into the golden eyes as the silver coin passed by every second.

The tiger noticed that Kai's crimson stare was not as tense like usual. It began to seem soft and slight tired.

"Just relax and hold on to my words."

Kai closed his eyes after a while and almost bowed his head forward.

"Kai, you are now under my hypnosis. Tell me, what do you really feel about Tyson as a person?"

"He is a noisy, immature, glutton brat."

He had to laugh. He knew Kai always showed that he didn´t like Tyson, but that he really meant it was hilarious. He tried to think of another subject that could prove that Kai really was hypnotized, something he normally wouldn´t do.

´Kai is a very antisocial person, so why don´t I work on that?´ Suddenly he got an idea. This was his chance to have a little fun and to have something against Kai next time he mess with him.

"Kai, when I count to three and snap my fingers, you will find me very attractive."

He looked at the other a little closer to see if he got a shocked reaction but he found Kais face totally blank.

Unsure what to do he just went on with it. "One...two......three." _Snap_

Kai's eyes opened and he looked like he was trying to focus on his surroundings. He looked up at Ray who looked quite worried.

"Kai, are you alright?"

"Yeah.."

The tiger put down the coin and let out a sigh in relief. "Okay thats good..hey!"

He yelped as Kai jumped him and passionate crashed his lips down on his. He fell on his back hard and felt the air knocked out of him as his captain sat down on his hips and held his face in his hands as he was kissing him. He put his hands on Kais shoulder and pushed him back to get some new air.

"Kai..! Wha- what are you d-doing?" he was breathing heavy, both from chock and confusion.

"What do you think Im doing?" Kai said in a husky voice as he leaned down and started to kiss his neck and jaw.

"Im thinki-n..tha..t. I-im thinking that...gah I can´t think! Get off for fuck sake!" he pushed the other of him but Kai held his arms so he was forced to fallow. Kai hit his back and Ray fell on top of him as he hit his forehead against the others chest. He looked up and saw Kai smirking down to him. "For fuck sake? You wanna fuck?"

Ray looked onto those crimson eyes, so beautiful and back to intense. So full of life and strength. It was like them was hypnotizing him.

"...of course not"

"Hn." Kai gently pushed him of and got to his feet. Ray thought he was going to leave him there on the floor but instead the phoenix walked over and locked the door before turning to him with a seductive stare.

Ray looked at him with a slight sad and emotional eyes as he approached, sat down kissed his cheek and neck again before starting to untie his white shirt. The tiger closed his eyes and let the good feeling go on for a while until he felt Kai open his shirt and was trying to get it of him. He felt guilty for this..

"Kai...Kai, when I snap my fingers you will..." he was a interrupted again by a deep kiss and he couldn´t help but to moan. The other took this opportunity and grabbed his upper arms and dragged him to his feet and pushed him towards his bed.

They fell down on it with Kai on top who was running his fingers through Rays raven bangs, never broke the kiss as his tongue was asking for permission into his mouth.

Without thinking Ray allowed it and took the chance to feel Kais blue strands in his hands. He was yet again going to stop before they went further but Kai suddenly grabbed his wrists and held them apart above his head. He moved his head to the side to break the kiss.

"We can´t.. do this." He said and closed his eyes again in a bliss when he felt kisses on his reveal chest. He was starting to feel things that he was not supposed to feel.

He yanked his hands from Kai's grip and put his finger together and going to stop it all...

"I want you Ray.." he heard Kai murmured against him before their lips touched again. Here he was faced with a irritating, hard , lustful dilemma.

He didn´t snap his fingers.


	2. The Punishment

**Chapter 2. **

Ray turned to the other side and slowly opened his golden eyes. The room was very light from the sun outside the window. He stretched a little and found out with a smaller chock that his body was sore. With a confusing expression he lifted the white sheet and noticed that he didn´t wear any clothes.

"What the hell?"

With a gasp he suddenly remember what happened last night and he looked around for Kai to get some sort of confirmation, with a curse he noticed that Kai's bed was untouched. Nobody had been sleeping there. With a panic thought he turned around in bed but find out that he was alone.

´Where is he?`

Voices from the living room was heard and he was guessing the guys was up for breakfast. Even if their laugh normally would make him feel in a glad mood, it didn´t affect him now. He felt bad and guilty for what he had done to Kai. He would hate him forever and maybe even kick him off the team.

"I have to talk to him."

With a painful hiss he got up to find his clothes. He was hoping that the guys wouldn´t noticed that he was limping a little.

Tyson, Max, and Kenny was sitting by the table talking about the last night events.

"Oh, that movie was great! I can´t believe the killer was the sister. It was so unexpected." Tyson said with a mouthful of his cornflakes.

"I totally agree with you, I thought it was the Butler like always. It was a nice surprise." Max agreed.

"Hi Ray, you are up late today." Kenny said as he noticed their teammate entering the room in a slight careful manner.

"Yeah...do you know where Kai is?" he asked.

"Heh, Mr sourpass just came out from your room and left. Didn´t say a word, but that's no surprise." Tyson said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Ray, aren´t you gonna have breakfast?" Max asked as the Neko-jin was heading for the door with fast steps.

"Nah, not hungry, see you later!" with that the door was slammed shut.

"What´s with him?" Kenny wondering, the other two just shrugged.

After searching in the hotel for his teammate he decided to head for the park not to far from there. It was a good chance that Kai had gone there to train or whatever.

The wind was making his unbrushed hair to dance as he entered the park area. He was surprised how big it was. I would not be easy to find him.

Hours went by with no luck, and he felt even more bad now than he did during the morning, because now he had been thinking over his crime. He had taken advantage of his captain during a hypnosis moment. How could he have done that? He would be lucky if Kai didn´t press charges against him.

In all this depressing thought and bad conscience was the thing that made him feeling even more bad was: He had like it. He had enjoyed it so much, which had surprised him. He had never played with the thought to go to bed with a other guy, and even if he had. It would have never been with Hiwatari Kai.

He entered the lobby of the fancy hotel again and felt more depressed than ever. He felt like this was his last moments as a Bladebreaker. He looked around for Kai but didn´t find him there either.

As he opened the door to the teams suite. He was surprised that he didn´t hear any voices.

"Guys?" he called but nobody was there. His eye caught sight of a note on top of his book on the couch table.

_Ray._

_You have been away for hours, so we got worried and decided to go out and look for you. If you read this, don´t leave the suite. We´ll be back soon. _

´Great, now I got the team worried, perfect.´

He pressed the note together in his tight fist and growled out in frustration. "If I only had gone to that stupid movie!"

Feeling himself worked up he walked over to the kitchen sink and washed of his face to calm down.

´Might as well go to sleep. My future in the team will be decided when the others come back.´

With slow steps he made his way over to his bedroom and the first think he saw was Kai untouched bed. Where his hell had started this morning.

Suddenly the bedroom door was slammed shut behind him and he turned around frighteningly at the loud noise.

Kai was standing behind the door and with dangerous eyes and he felt himself go slight pale.

"Kai...I.."

"Where are the others?" the tone was sharp and didn´t give room anything but straight answers.

"They are...out looking for me.." he said in a low tone. He was frozen in that angry stare.

"I see. And where were you?"

Ray allowed his stare to fall to the red carpet. "Out looking for you." He didn´t want to feel this bad anymore, he wanned it to be over and take his punishment.

"Look Kai, about last night..Im so sorry..."

"You are sorry!?" the yell maked him flinch and he looked up as he saw Kai confidently moved towards him, making him back away.

"Yes I am! Really sorry!" he said as his back hit the wall by Kai's bed and he gasped as Kais got hold of his shirt to hold him still. He closed his eyes as Kais hand was firmly places on the wall beside his head. He waited for the hit he knew would come.

So he couldn´t help but to gasp as he felt Kai's lips on his own, just as deep as the kiss from the night before. His eyes widened and he waited for Kai to pull away, to shocked to do anything else.

Kai looked into his eys after he pulled away for a moment but his face stayed close. "Thats to bad, because Im not sorry at all." He whispered.

"W-hat?"

"I was never under you Hypnosis Ray. I just couldn´t let the chance to be with you slip bye as you gave me that order."

Ray felt himself blush as he looked away, he didnt´t know what to say.

"However," he looked up again to see Kai smirk at him.

"I think I´ve proved that the coin from you village does not work. And, the fact that I can´t help but wondering what I would have done to you if I was under you hypnosis last night. It was a dangerous game you playd."

"Kai, Im sorr.."

"I´m not done yet," Kai said as he put his fingers on the other lips, making him go quiet.

"So I decided that since you were trying to use me..." Ray felt his hands going suggestively to his pants.

"I will use you right back..." he said and bent down and slowly started to kiss Rays neck. When he felt the tigers hands on his shoulders he was expected to be pushed away, so he pulled back and saw Ray grin, showing his white fangs.

"I guess I can take that punishment." He said and they both met in a deep and passionate kiss.

**The End. **

**There, I actually did it! But did it turn out good, or should I stick to angst? **

**Please tell me what you think! Take care Cya! ^^ **


End file.
